The Beginning of an End
by Bryan Kiki
Summary: Hatakeda Kazuyuki is a new transfer student at First High School to control his magic powers. Though agoraphobic (scared of people/crowds) Kazuyuki decides to push through to overcome his fears. This is the Beginning of an End to Kazuyuki as he goes through many struggles not only as a student at First High School, but as a magician as well Note: Kazuyuki is an OC.
1. Chapter 1: The New Transfer Student

He turned in his bed. Hataketa Kazuyuki, a 16 year old male was having the same recurring nightmare: He couldn't move as he watched his friends and family die in front of him to a mysterious entity. What happened and why he didn't know, but then the entity turned to him and said, "You're next."

It was the beginning of school at First High and Kazuyuki was transferring in. His proficiency in practical was nearly skipped as he only had one kind of magic at his disposal, Mental-Interference type magic. Though he was finally accepted, he felt like he didn't belong. Unlike everyone else who were able to use at least basic oscillation and movement type magic, all Kazuyuki could do was create spaces of mental interference magic, gathering the attention from all the other students as a "worthless Course Two". Thanks to to the Student Council, words like 'Bloom' and 'Weed' no longer were circulated as much, but that didn't stop some of the Course One students from trying to incite him to magic duels that they believed Kazuyuki would lose in a heartbeat. Kazuyuki walked into the teacher's lounge and introduced himself to his new homeroom teacher, who seemed like a very nice person. Then, the bell rang and class began.

"Class we have a transfer student." said the teacher, Hayama-sensei, as the rest of the students yelled in surprise. This would be a shock to most of the students as the rumor mills hadn't said anything about a transfer student.

"Please welcome to our class, Hataketa Kazuyuki-san." The entire class gasped as Kazuyuki walked in. This skinny, 5'9 appearance with short, black, spiked hair walked in and wrote his name on the board.

"Hi, my name is Hatakeda Kazuyuki. Um, I am 16 years old and I look forward to having you as classmates."

Kazuyuki sat down in the very back left corner of the room, where there was an empty space. He got all sorts of looks, from looks of joy and happiness, to looks of anger from some of the other students since Kazuyuki was immediately pegged as another rival in the fight for Miyuki.

Right after class, Kazuyuki was approached by multitudes of boys. They all had mad looks on their faces, worrying Kazuyuki about what he had done wrong.

"Hey, Kazuyuki right? What do you think of her? Wouldn't you want to be her boyfriend?" one of the larger boys asked pushing a picture of Miyuki into Kazuyuki's face. Kazuyuki had to admit she was stunning, but the aura she possessed was far too strong.

"Well...she is beautiful, but I would stay away from her. She seems to have a very powerful aura so you don't want to make her mad. So, in a short answer, I'm going to say no. I would be terrified to be her boyfriend." Kazuyuki replied, gathering a very stunned look from all the boys in the class, some of disbelief and some of confusion. They all turned to the new transfer student, Hatakeda Kazuyuki and wondered what the heck was up with this guy. Almost every boy had agreed that she was beautiful and they all wanted to date her, and yet Kazuyuki just blows her off as 'beautiful' and doesn't want to date her?

"Well, um, I'm going to go now to the next class so I'm not late.." Kazuyuki says softly as he tried to shy away from the group. The sooner he could get away, the better as Kazuyuki had severe agoraphobia which was threatening to kick in at any second. But the boys wouldn't have any of it.

"Kazuyuki," one of the boys started. "Come and we'll show you this girl whom you just decided to not date." Kazuyuki was cornered. He had no way out. The agoraphobia was growing and growing, and despite Kazuyuki's feeble complaints, they took him to class 1-A and there he saw the girl.

She was so much more beautiful than the picture shown by the boys, so Kazuyuki was quite stunned by her amazing looks. Kazuyuki almost forgot to breathe. Almost.

Just then, Kazuyuki's agoraphobia hit its limit and Kazuyuki's natural response kicked in. He activated his mental interference magic, which ended up becoming a sonic screech heard throughout the school. The boys holding and dragging Kazuyuki all fell down and clutched their ears. The pain they went through was enormous. Kazuyuki then took this opening to run away, and made it into an open closet before curling up into a ball and covering his ears and just then cried.

 _I couldn't do it again,_ Kazuyuki thought. _It's just like last time._ He remembered his family, friends, and everyone he loved killed in front of him, when he couldn't do anything. He remembered all of the kids at school looking at him like some sort of monster. _No,_ Kazuyuki thought. _No more! Let it stop!_ But the memories didn't stop. Memories of all the kids in his class isolating him, over and over again. No matter what school he went to, he was always an outcast. _I thought this would be a place where people wouldn't look at me like I was some sort of freak. That's why I came here._ Then he heard a soft knock on the door. _Shoot! Hide, hide, hide!_

The door opened and it was a boy who was massive, in both size and aura. Kazuyuki was terrified. The boy's icy stare went right into his soul. _Crap, I need to leave._ The boy looked at him then asked.

"Were you the one who did that sonic attack?" the boy asked. Kazuyuki nodded, and then backed up a bit. The boy narrowed his eyes. "You sure? I don't see a CAD on you. Unless you can _Flash Cast…"_

"Flash...Cast…?" Kazuyuki was both terrified and confused. What was this guy up to? He definitely didn't seem mad, but he couldn't think straight. The boy saw that and decided to switch gears.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya, class 1-E, same as you. You're Hatakeda Kazuyuki right?" Tatsuya asked. Kazuyuki nodded. The tension in the air released.

"Well, anyway class has started already, so whenever you're ready Sensei wants you back in class." Tatsuya gave a wry grin. Kazuyuki stared then shook his head. Tatsuya gave a ' _Why?_ ' look to Kazuyuki.

Kazuyuki then proceeded to ask, "Aren't you all mad about what I did? I used magic without it being in self-defense or in training." Tatsuya recalled those rules from the handbook of rules and shook his head.

"That is if you're using a CAD. Since you don't have one, i guess you have a loophole." Kazuyuki blinked then realized what Tatsuya was saying. He stood up.

"I guess I'll go to class. And Tatsuya...thanks." Kazuyuki walked back to class leaving Tatsuya behind. He had a very inquisitive look on his face. No Class Two student should be able to use music without a CAD. Tatsuya shook off the feeling and followed Kazuyuki back to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble at School

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, with quite a few dirty looks and lots of whispering about this new transfer student who blew out everyone's eardrums on the first day. That is, until after school.

"Hey, watch it!" cried a Course One student who was with his friends and had obviously tried to bump into Kazuyuki.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." said Kazuyuki as he backed away from the impending storm. He took one too many steps back and bumped into one of the friends of the Class One student.

"Look transfer Weed, I don't know what you're thinking, but I think you need to learn a little something from the far superior Course One group.

Kazuyuki sighed. As an orphan, he had grown up with this stuff his entire life and yet he couldn't seem to ever leave this topic alone.

"So, Mr. High and Mighty Course One, what do you suppose we do?" asked Kazuyuki in a mocking manner.

The student grinned. "Well of course, through a duel."

Tatsuya and Miyuki were on their way home when they heard this outbreak. Miyuki turned and saw the transfer student that everyone was talking about.

"Onii-sama, who is that?" asked Miyuki.

Tatsuya turned to Miyuki and said, "Miyuki, that's the new transfer student in my class. His name is Hatakeda Kazuyuki. He doesn't talk much, but apparently he is like me, great written portion, but horrible at the practicals."  
"Onii-sama you know that the only reason you failed was because you have your 'Regrowth' and 'Decomposition' powers, so that's understandable." Miyuki replied.

"Anyway, we should break up that fight." said Tatsuya.

"Yes, Onii-sama" replied Miyuki as the two of them walked towards the incoming fight.

Kazuyuki and the Course One student, named Shiomi Kioshi, squared off in the middle of the courtyard. Koishi grinned and began to state the rules.

"Ok Kazuyuki-kohai, since you're a Weed and as such, horrible at using magic, we can do a mix of both physical and magical. No holds barred and we stop when one person taps out. Sound good?"  
Kazuyuki nodded.

"Ok, then. Here we go!"

Kioshi activated his CAD, which was a tablet size device to activate a simple movement spell that would bring Kazuyuki to him fast enough to where he could just put his fist out and let inertia hit Kazuyuki. _I've got this win you low-life Weed!_ thought Kioshi. Kioshi activated his spell...but nothing happened. Kioshi tried again and again, each with the same result.

"What's going on?!" cried Kioshi. He looked at Kazuyuki, and realized why.

Kazuyuki had set up an interference barrier nullifying all magic in the entire courtyard. He smiled, and then ran towards Kioshi. Kioshi panicked and called his friends over to fight with him.

However, Kazuyuki had also been fighting for so long, fighting for survival, that he realized that his sonics were preparing to be let loose. Kazuyuki strained himself to keep that magic in check. However, his self defense reflex hit again and his sonics activated, quickly dispatching Koishi's friends and getting Koishi onto the ground, clutching his ears in pain. Kazuyuki walked up to Koishi and pulled him up by the collar. Kioshi was startled by the icy stare from the two black eyes looking right back into him.

"Now listen," Koishi started. "How about you admit defeat right now and apologize for starting a fight against me. If you do, as a far superior Bloom, I'll forgive you." Kazuyuki stared dead into the eyes of Koishi and Koishi knew that Kazuyuki wasn't going to give up.

"No. I want you to stop calling yourself superior. You called your friends to help you and I still beat them all. I sure as hell want to beat you up too since all you do is hide use your inferiority complex to get others to do what you want and only refer to yourself as a 'Bloom' around Course Two students. This ends now." Koishi squeaked in terror as Kazuyuki took a deep breath and brought his fist up. Kazuyuki didn't want to punch this kid, but unless someone else intervened, he would have to injure another person. He was going to be branded as a monster again. Kazuyuki clenched his fist and was about to punch Koishi when...

"That's enough."

Kazuyuki released Koishi and the two boys both got up and looked at the new invader, Shiba Tatsuya. He had his pistol shaped CAD out and aimed at both Kioshi and Kazuyuki. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

"Two things. One, why are you two fighting? Two, whose Mental Interference magic is this?"  
Kioshi spoke first. "Tatsuya-san, Kazuyuki-san started a fight with me by calling me names."

Kazuyuki was shocked. Kioshi just straight up blames him? What a joke. Tatsuya nodded then faced the other boy.

"Ok, so Kazuyuki can you answer any of the questions?"

Kazuyuki nodded. "Yes, the Interference magic is mine, but it was Koishi-san who instigated the fight."

"You little-" Kioshi growled before catching himself.

"Anyway, since there was no misuse of magic I can't do anything about it, but I'm going to guess this was a duel with physical contact allowed. Am I correct?"

The two of them nodded.

"In that case, I think Kazuyuki won over you, Koishi-san."

Tatsuya and Miyuki walked away, leaving Kazuyuki and Kioshi behind.

"Listen, Kazuyuki-chan. Don't think I'm going to forget this." Koishi yells as he walked away, grumbling and dusting himself off.

"Onii-sama, how strong was that Mental Interference magic?" asked Miyuki at their home later that evening. Tatsuya shook his head.

"I couldn't use my 'Gram Dispersion' in that zone so I'd have to say at least Strategic class Interference magic." Miyuki shivered. Though she knew that her brother could handle his own with no magic, if he couldn't break the magic, then that would be bad news for anyone who got on Kazuyuki's bad side since he could nullify all magic and use his sonic magic to incapacitate, if not kill his opponents.

Tatsuya realized his mistake and tried to cheer up his little sister."Well, let's not worry about it. I'm sure something will turn happen tomorrow." Miyuki nodded and gave Tatsuya a reassuring smile. _No, I'm sure Onii-sama just wasn't giving it his all. Onii-sama can break through anything with his magic._


	3. Chapter 3: Rooftop Beatdown

"Hey look, it's Kazuyuki-san."

"You mean the one who took out Koishi and his Course One buddies?"  
"Yeah. What kind of monster is he? I hear he also has Sonic magic."

"Sonic magic? So he's the jerk who blew out all of our eardrums."

Kazuyuki walked on, completely ignoring all the ridiculing whispers from the people around him as he went to school the next day. All the freshmen, both Course One and Two, gave and made space for Kazuyuki as he walked down the hallway to class. It had been less than twelve hours after he had given the Koishi and his friends a thorough beating after school and yet Kazuyuki was already isolated. _It's just like every other school I ever go to. I've always been the odd one out, scorned by others, and been given the name of 'monster'. If I hadn't beaten Koishi, would this have happened? I couldn't help myself, I got caught up in the heat of the moment and then…_

"Um, Kazuyuki-kun?" a voice from behind, definitely one from a girl, called out to him. Kazuyuki spun around and saw a Course One student standing directly behind him. Kazuyuki saw the flower pattern and instantly began thinking of an excuse to justify his actions.

"Uh, hi…" Kazuyuki began. "About yesterday….um...I didn't mean to do that. Uh, it was an accident...I really didn't want to fight…" The girl laughed.

"No, I'm actually grateful that you gave them a beating. They were really bringing down the name of Course One students. Actually, that's the reason why I came here to talk to you."

"Huh? But why? Shouldn't you be calling me a monster and yelling 'I'll never forgive you!' to me after the incident?" Kazuyuki then realized the questions he had asked had already been answered. "Oh...sorry for not listening before. Anyway, sorry for being rude but you are?"

The girl turned bright red, to which Kazuyuki didn't know was in embarrassment or in anger. "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm Kataoka Kaida. Nice to meet you, Kazuyuki-kun!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Kataoka-san." Kazuyuki tried to wrap his mind around that someone was actually talking to him, even after the incident. He then felt his face getting hot so he decided to switch topics.

"Um, anyways, what did you want to talk about?" asked an obviously flustered and embarrassed Kazuyuki to an equally red faced Kataoka.

"Uh, well, you see, I've been having problems with these guys from my class who are extorting favors and I would like you to help stop them. Of course, I can pay you for helping me solve this problem, though I don't have a lot of-"

"No, please no money or it will look even worse, so instead could you accompany me to dinner tomorrow?" Kazuyuki got an approving nod from the request and then Kazuyuki decided to ask one more question.

"So where do you go when they want a favor from you?" Kazuyuki definitely didn't want to make this girl suffer any more. He had seen too much suffering, and didn't want Kataoka to suffer too.

"Hey, you! Kataoka! Come over here!" yelled one of the boys on top of the roof. This was where Kataoka had told Kazuyuki to come to help her out with her extortion problem. Kataoka came very timidly.  
"Um, can I help you?" she squeaked. The boys laughed and Kazuyuki, who was hiding in the shadows, trembled in rage. This was unacceptable. Then he heard the boys talk to Kataoka again.

"So this time I want you to-" one boy started.

"NO! I don't want to do this anymore. Besides, I brought him like you asked. He's over there." Kataoka pointed right at Kazuyuki, who was hiding in the shadows. _What the hell?_ he thought.

The boys grinned and rushed over to him. "Oh, well looks like we have the boy who messed up Kioshi pretty badly. Let's show him what happens when he messes with the Blooms."

Kazuyuki froze and feebly tried to run off, only to be blocked off by some of the other boys. _I have no choice._ he thought as he activated his sonics. The boys just stood there. Nobody was on the ground clutching their ears in pain. The boys all laughed.

"I'm sorry, but did you do something?" One of the boys asked. He turned his head and Kazuyuki saw some wax stuffed into his ears. Kazuyuki realized that the boys had stuffed their ears with wax in order to prevent themselves from being hurt from his sonics. The boys laughed as they slammed Kazuyuki into the floor. Kataoka screamed.

"What are you doing? You said you just wanted to talk!" The boys all laughed and the leader looked at her.

"Yes, we are talking to him...with our fists. Also, he attacked us with his sonics first, so we can call this self-defense." And with that statement, the boys all started to punch Kazuyuki. Punch after punch, Kazuyuki sent waves over waves of sonics, trying desperately for anything that could be of help. However, all his attempts were futile as the wax was still in their ears.

 _Is this how it ends?_ Kazuyuki let out a little sigh, which was all he could manage, considering that he was getting the stuffing beat out of him. _Sorry Mom, Dad, I couldn't do anything again._ He felt himself losing consciousness. The boys stopped and the leader said something. Suddenly, he was in the arms of a bunch of people. Kazuyuki's head rolled back and he saw the edge of the roof. His hearing returned just barely enough to hear the boys yell.

"One, two, three, and throw!" Kazuyuki flew off the roof, and onto the hard pavement that awaited him. _So, goodbye world. I guess I'm just too weak since I'm a Weed._ He felt a hard jolt and lost consciousness.


End file.
